


be quiet, big girls don't cry

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, POV Eve Polastri, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 你看進她雙眼，白灰色的俄羅斯海洋。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 5





	be quiet, big girls don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是整理筆記本時找到的，去年第二季完結後所寫。

你沒有陷入愛戀，你沒有陷入愛戀。

隨同音樂的重低音節拍，霓虹燈一明一暗。

你大概是喝醉了，因為眼前Villanelle的一舉一動在你眼裡全是慢動作。

仔細回想，Bill被她殺死的那天也是這種光景。

明，你看得見她佇立的身影，朦朧，扭曲。

暗，你陷入剎那而靜默的永恆。

明。暗。明。暗。

你的心臟搏動一下，她顯現。

你的心臟搏動一下，她消逝。

Villanelle此刻是什麼樣的表情，雙眼迷濛的你無從得知。

你沒有跳舞，人們跟著樂曲瘋狂擺動，與你的肉體不斷碰撞，你失去平衡，跌往Villanelle。

她用不知道擁抱過多少人，殺害過多少人的手臂攬起你，你聞到La Villanelle的香氣。

你攬住她頸子，抬頭貼近她的臉。

她不是你所閱讀的教科書，你分析不出她的表情。

「I hate you.」

你對著幾乎快碰上的唇瓣說。

「I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you.」

「I know.」

她柔聲回應。你看進她雙眼，白灰色的俄羅斯海洋。

「我想殺了妳，我想讓妳為妳做過的所有事情付出代價。」

你向她微啟的嘴唇大喊，你們的鼻尖撞在一塊，她臉上的亮粉灑到你臉頰，絢爛了你的視線。

一明，一暗。一明，一暗。

「我知道，Eve，我知道。」

她垂頭，你們的額相觸，白灰色的俄羅斯海洋。

「我很遺憾，Eve，但事情總得這麼結束，對吧？」

她低語，然而你不相信她流露的悲傷神情。

「你是個聰明的女人，你一定明白。」

她親吻你眼角的淚水。你不想明白。

你抓住她下顎親吻她，如同要殺掉她那般親吻她，窒息式的親吻她。

你咬了Villanelle側頸，她的耳環拍打著你額角。她沒有反抗，只是喘息。

「I hate you, I hate you.」

你的臉貼上她胸膛，她不發一語的緊緊摟抱你，你們的身子伴隨音樂輕輕擺動。

闔起眼，逐漸的，你迷失在冷冽的白灰色俄羅斯海洋。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題改寫自10cc的曲子I'm Not In Love歌詞  
> 原為be quiet, big boys don't cry


End file.
